1. Field
The present application relates to cargo containers, and, more particularly, to a baffle plate assembly for directing air flow in a cargo container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cargo containers are used to transport various types of cargo, including fresh produce, over long distances. In a conventional cargo container, a ventilation unit is used to circulate air within the cargo container. A ventilated floor is also used to help circulate the air within the cargo container. In a conventional cargo container, a baffle is used to direct air from the ventilation unit into the ventilated floor through a gap between the ventilation unit and the ventilated floor. The baffle is mounted to the ventilation unit and has a lip portion that rests on the ventilated floor when the baffle covers the gap between the ventilation unit and the ventilated floor. The lip portion of the baffle, however, tends to get damaged when the cargo is loaded into the cargo container. Also, the baffle must be raised and held in order to clean the gap between the ventilation unit and the ventilated floor.